


Maybe Someday

by radiantbeams



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Aid, M/M, Prompt Fill, sam freely admits that in this instance maybe he's more of a mother hen than a falcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantbeams/pseuds/radiantbeams
Summary: “You sure as hell aren’t here on purpose.”Sam blurted out, sleep still crusted in his eyes, coffee mug in hand.Bucky shouldered past him into Sam’s house. Rude. “Yeah, no shit. You think if I had anywhere else to go I’d be here?”





	Maybe Someday

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [jewelswrites-ish 1k celebration](https://jewelswrites-ish.tumblr.com/post/179165155878/i-never-thought-i-would-be-special-enough-to) :) I had a ton of fun writing it, as you may or may not know, I'm a big fan of enemies to lovers so of course writing Sam/Bucky would come naturally haha
> 
> Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

Needless to say, but Sam and Bucky didn’t exactly get along. Sam wouldn’t say it was only because Bucky had literally tried to kill him on a generous minimum of three separate occasions, because it could be argued that that fourth time was just an accident, but he would admit that that definitely had something to do with it. They had a mutual aquaintence, and that was about all that connected them. Okay, well, Steve was Sam’s best friend and much more than just an acquaintance, and Steve and Bucky were best friends and much more than just acquaintances, but, like, they weren’t all best friends  _ together _ . So it was a little surprising to see Bucky Barnes on his back stoop, the same look about him Steve and Natasha had not that long ago.

“You sure as hell aren’t here on purpose.” Sam blurted out, sleep still crusted in his eyes, coffee mug in hand. 

Bucky shouldered past him into Sam’s house. Rude. “Yeah, no shit. You think if I had anywhere else to go I’d be here?” 

Sam sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he was probably going to have to harbor more fugitives.  _ Wilson’s Home for Wayward Super Soldiers _ . He should register as a fucking charity. Probably get one hell of a tax break.

“Well, what have you done now?” Because it might as well be Bucky’s fault.

“Why do you think it’s me that’s done something?” Bucky threw over his shoulder, walking into Sam’s kitchen like he owned the place.

It’s only then that Sam noticed Bucky was bleeding, getting little red droplets all over Sam’s nice clean hardwood floors. Sam needed to get back in touch with his humanity if that was really his first concern.

“You’re bleeding.” He said stupidly. He’d only just woken up, okay? Give him a break. 

“Guy had a knife, don’t worry about it. You got any antiseptic?” Bucky asked, making a big ole’ mess of Sam’s medicine cabinet. 

His brain finally engaging with what was actually occurring in the world around him, Sam carefully moved Bucky out of the way and over to the sink. “Show me.” He demanded, pulling down a few bandages and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

Bucky twisted his torso to reveal a nasty gash on his right side. The wound was jagged and gaping; blood pooled along the top of his jeans, seeping in and staining them dark. Ouch.

“Man, that is nasty. Most people would have bled out and died by now, ya’ know?” Sam set about cleaning it the best he could.

Bucky shrugged. “I’m not most people.”

Sam huffed out a reluctant chuckle, looking up at him from where he was bent over. He was crouched down to reach the wound better, he wasn’t looking through his eyelashes to be coy. That should be on record. “No. No, you are not.” 

Bucky smirked, the bastard. Sam applied more peroxide and was only marginally satisfied to see Bucky’s face become slightly more strained. Didn’t this dude feel any pain?

“So you’re really not gonna tell me what happened?” Sam asked, after a long pause between them.

“Nope.” Bucky popped his lips on the ‘p’ but there was a haunted pain in his eyes that said he didn’t really feel all that light-hearted about it.

Sam would let it go. “Alright, man.”

Once Bucky was clean and bandaged he made his way to the couch and absently flipped through channels on Sam’s TV. Sam pretended like he had something to do and made himself scarce. But it was a Sunday-- Sam’s special day designated solely on doing  _ nothing _ , so ‘keeping busy’ only lasted but so long.

“You seen ‘Dumb and Dumber’ yet?” Sam asked, plopping down on the other end of the couch than where Bucky sat. 

“Huh?” Bucky turned to stare at him with a supremely blank look on his face.

“‘Dumb and Dumber’? Have you seen it?” 

Bucky still just seemed confused. “Are you? I mean-- Dumb?” Huh?

“Huh?” Now it was Sam’s turn to be confused. He shook his head, reaching for the remote on the coffee table. “Nevermind, man, I’m putting on a movie. We’re gonna watch it and you’re not gonna run your mouth the entire time either.”

Bucky leveled him with a look. “I grew up going to the pictures with Steve, I know not to talk during movies.”

“Good, I’m glad you had his influence.” Sam brought up his Amazon account and started the movie. 

It was, admittedly, his favorite. Which was kind of lame to have a stoner movie be his favorite film but he’d seen it with Misty back when they were dating  _ ages _ ago, high off their minds. It was probably only good if you were high, but Sam still enjoyed it any time. Besides, he didn’t know if Bucky could even  _ get _ high. Probably not. Being a super soldier sounded like it kind of sucked. Sam was perfectly fine with being a regular soldier, thanks.

“So, I don’t have to worry about knife dude coming to get you at my house, do I?” Sam probably should have thought to ask about that a few hours ago but better late than never.

Bucky chuckled and Sam didn’t think it was attractive, no way. “Nah, I took care of that before I came.” 

Oh, right, of course. “Okay.”

“You want dinner? I can order pizza.” Bucky asked, stretching his arms above his head, wincing a little as it pulled at his wound. Sam really hoped he wasn’t seeping onto his couch.

It constantly baffled Sam to compare Steve and Bucky. Steve was quick to learn, of course, but Sam doubted he was proficient enough to order pizza  _ from an app _ . Was that seriously the Domino’s app on Bucky’s phone? Seriously?

“Least you can do,” Sam mumbled.

“Aw, don’t be so butthurt about it.”  _ Butthurt _ . Jesus Christ. “You love playing host. Pepperoni and mushroom okay?”

“Mushroom on half and  _ no _ I do not love hosting  _ anyone _ .”  _ Especially you _ , went unsaid.

“The mushroom makes it so much better.” Bucky teased, already up and out of his seat. “Probably need to change this out, you got any more bandages?” He said, motioning to the, quite frankly, disgustingly bloody gauze taped to his side.

“Here, let me do it.” Bucky had been in wars, taken care of himself long before Sam was probably even born. But something itched in the back of Sam’s head that he needed to make  _ sure _ Bucky would be okay. And, okay, yeah, Sam would admit he was a bit of a control freak. But only about things that  _ mattered _ .

Bucky shrugged, following him into the kitchen again. “Sure, knock yourself out.”

He leaned up against the sink again, perfectly casual. Sam didn’t really think much of it until he sunk to his knees in front of him and, uh, realized how  _ that _ looked. Bucky smirked down at him, the bastard.

“Shut up,” Sam grumbled under his breath. He pinned up the side of Bucky’s shirt and gingerly peeled away the medical tape.

“I didn’t say anything.” He could hear the grin in his voice.

Sam just stayed quiet. The wound now looked weeks old instead of hours; maybe he shouldn’t be so baffled by that anymore.

He was so focused he almost forgot about the sexual tension in the room. “There.” He said, getting his feet back up underneath him. “Should be good to go in no time.” He wobbled a bit and Bucky put a steadying hand on his waist. When Sam looked up he realized he was standing  _ awfully _ close. Just a breath apart. He hated to admit that Bucky was taller but if Sam leaned up  _ just enough _ then…

“Please tell me I’m not reading this wrong,” Bucky whispered, their lips almost touching as he moved them.

Sam just stood, delicately frozen. He honestly couldn’t be persuaded to make a decision to answer that under penalty of death right now. So they waited, because Bucky was a gentleman and Sam was an idiot, until the doorbell rang and they sprang apart. Or, well, Sam shot backwards and Bucky just smirked his dumb handsome face. 

“I’ll-- Uh… Pizza.” Sam managed to stutter out. 

Bucky quirked his eyebrow. “Pizza.”

Sam glared at him, pulling out his wallet. “Shut up.”

“ _ I didn’t say anything. _ ” He called after him. 

Sam heard him make his way down the hall as he opened his front door to a scrawny pimple-faced delivery boy.

“I’m borrowing a change of clothes!” Bucky yelled. Sam and the delivery boy shared a look and he quickly handed over the tip and slammed the door shut.

“You better not stretch out any of my t-shirts.” Sam flipped open the pizza box and was pleasantly surprised to find mushroom on only half. He’d kind of expected Bucky just to ignore him.

“Not my fault you’re so scrawny.” Bucky sassed, throwing himself back down on the couch. Right smack dab in the middle so there was barely any room for Sam unless he wanted to sit on the floor.

Sam just kind of stared at him for a minute until Bucky reached forward to snatch the box out of his hands, taking a slice out for himself.

“You weren’t reading that wrong.” He blurted out, suddenly feeling all hot under the collar.

That one finally took Bucky for surprised, half choking on his pizza and staring up at Sam with wide eyes. He kept coughing until he was red in the face.

“W-- What?” Sam felt very accomplished for finally rocking his cool demeanor.

He took that confidence and dropped down in front of him again, grabbed his face with both hands, and kissed Bucky square on the lips.

It was a bit clumsy at first, and tasted like greasy pizza, but they finally got the hang of it. Bucky pulled him up so Sam was straddling his hips, and the angle was just right. Sam scratched at Bucky’s scalp, messing up his hideous hipster ponytail, and Bucky’s hand finally came around behind him to squeeze at his ass.  _ Finally _ .

When they had to break up for air, Sam did at least, already starting to feel a little dizzy, the smile on Bucky’s face was kind of to die for.

“Thank  _ fuck _ , Wilson.” He said, a little breathlessly.

“What?” He asked, too focused on staring at Bucky’s petal pink lips to really process anything else.

“I’ve had a crush on you since forever.” Bucky said, completely unashamed.

Wait. “Wait-- a  _ crush _ ?” Sam laughed, squeezing at Bucky’s shoulders. “What are we? Twelve?”

Bucky’s blush deepened and he slapped at Sam’s thigh playfully. “Don’t make fun of me.”

Sam still chuckled, but made a great effort to settle down. “I’m not, I’m not, you’re… cute.”

“I hate you.” Bucky hid his face in Sam’s chest as he continued to laugh.

“You  _ looooove _ me.” He teased, leaning back to pinch his cheeks. “You want to  _ maaarry me _ \--”  He yelped abruptly when Bucky grabbed him securely under the ass and stood up. He tossed him back against the couch and Sam didn’t think he’d been more turned on in his  _ life _ .

“Now it’s a bit early for marriage, don’t ya think?” Bucky whispered, crawling over him to speak close into his ear.

“Uh…” Sam said, always so eloquent.

“But maybe someday.” Bucky left a trail of kisses back up to Sam’s mouth, his rough beard rubbing against his sensitive skin.

Sam had had quite enough talking for one day, resolutely pulling Bucky’s body down against his own. He wrapped his legs around his waist and kissed him back in a way that could speak to all of his intentions.

This was the weirdest, most wonderful afternoon Sam had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [HERE](http://radiantbeams.tumblr.com/post/181393263824/maybe-someday-19k-james-bucky-barnessam) is a link for the rebloggable tumblr post, comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
